


I Miss You.

by LoyalTheorist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Closure, Gen, He'd Probably Feel Offended If I Didn't Tag Him, Help, How Did I Pack So Much Sadness and Pain Into So Few Words, Mabel Pines Needs A Hug, Not Sure If Ford Counts as a Character Because He's Dead, Older Mabel Pines, Pain, Sadness, So Much Sadness and Pain, sadness and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalTheorist/pseuds/LoyalTheorist
Summary: Mabel Pines sat by her Great-Uncle's grave a long time."Hey, Grunkle Ford." She began.





	I Miss You.

"Hi, Grunkle Ford.

"It's me. And when I say me I mean Mabel. I mean, that's what I usually mean when I say it's me.

"Um...

"Grunkle Stan's going to be with you soon. Thought you'd like a warning before he showed up. You know, so you don't punch him in the face.

"You'll probably do that anyway. Don't lie. I know you. 

"Ya'know, when you first came out of that portal, I kinda....hated you. 'Cause you hurt Grunkle Stan, and hurting your family goes against Pines law - though I guess it didn't back then.

"And you were planning on taking my brother.

"And Grunkle Stan's house.

"And our chances of ever returning to Gravity Falls.

"You were just kinda an asshole, alright?

"Look, the point I'm trying to make is that...

"Ugh, my brain got sidetracked. I don't remember anymore.

"I love you now.

"I love you lots and lots and lots and lots and lots.

"And like a bazzillion more 'and lots' after that.

"Mm...

"By the way, Grunkle Stan is probably going to gloat about having outlived you. Now that was a crazy turn of events! I mean, he's already in the hospital, and they were saying...saying he isn't gonna last much longer.

"They say it's only about an hour, and I know I should be there, but I've already said...you know. My see you later's. Going back would be awkard, and Grunkle Stan hates it when things are awkward.

"Dipper's there now. So is Soos. Wendy's trying to make it back before time's up, but she's still half an hour away.

"He'll probably thank you for being there, once you tell him how you spent half your time in the hospital.

"Some days, I forget you're gone. Like, I'll wake up, and when you're not there my brain just kinda goes 'he must be at the hospital' or 'I wonder what he'll think of that thing Dipper's working on over there'. Then a couple minutes later I'll remember, and it'll be...I don't...I don't know.

"Sometimes I'll wonder where you are, and then I'll remember. I've called you in the basement a few times. You know, 'You can't stay down there forever'. Then I'll remember.

"It hurts, Grunkle Ford.

"I miss you.

"I miss you so much.

"I have...I have to go now.

"Goodbye, Grunkle Ford."


End file.
